1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a refrigerating system and to a method for controlling a refrigerating system.
2. Background Information
Refrigerating systems using CO2 as a refrigerant are well known in the art. It is also known that, in these systems, the refrigerant coming from the condenser/gascooler is expanded to an intermediate pressure level via a throttle valve, before being expanded further by a further throttle valve before an evaporator. The refrigerant pressure in the condenser/gascooler is commonly regulated by setting the degree of aperture of said valve between the condenser/gascooler and the intermediate pressure part of the system. For example, in the case of a pressure in the condenser/gascooler exceeding a reference pressure value, the pressure is released via said valve. This can lead to an increase of the intermediate pressure level over a critical value, such that the refrigerant has to be released into the environment via safety valves. This loss of refrigerant will lead to a performance reduction of the refrigerating system and can cause damage to the system.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a refrigerating system having an increased performance and durability.